It Happens To Us
by Sakura Yamazaki
Summary: Hikaru decides not to just pretend for once but it causes something unexpected to happen to Kaoru. How can the twins cope with their hosting in Ouran with a new member to the Hitachiin family? YAOI hikaoru Twincest.


'**It Happens… To Us****'**

Synopsis: Hikaru decides not to just pretend for once but it causes something unexpected to happen to Kaoru. How can the twins cope with their hosting in Ouran with a new member to the Hitachiin family? YAOI hikaoru Twincest.

Chapters: more than 1

Rated: T/ M, but mostly M so its in M (duh)

Note: My first Ouran fic AND my first more-than-1-chapter-to-be fic!! Yay!! Hope it turns out… TT

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or all of those hotty hot hotties. (Dang). XD

Warning: I'm pretty slow so forgive me for the upcoming late update of chapters. Also, This story is REALLY YAOI so you don't like it, don't waste your time here and go on to bigger and better things like cleaning a gutter.

**HiKa**_**o**_**ru**

'… H-Hikaru!'

'Come now, Kaoru. I believe Kyouya-sempai had asked these princesses to pay extra for it. (_Hand tease_) The least we can do is give them what they paid for…'

'B-but you said I belonged only to you! If we _do it _(emphasis with bonus tear) in front of them…'

'KYAAAA!!!! The forbidden brotherly love!! KYAAAAA!'

'Come on!! Tell us! Tell us! Show us what Kyouya-sempai said you were going to do!!"

'Ah, but princesses, Kaoru is very sensitive to public displays of affection, now isn't he?'

'Hikaru! You liar! Is it not you who cried at _that time_?'

'KYAAAA!! What? When?!'

'My dear princesses, if we are to show you what you paid Kyouya-sempai for and still respect Kaoru's privacy, I ask you princesses just what do you recommend we do?'

'Why not you go in here?'

Everyone looked around to Kyouya who was holding open an extravagant door to a room nobody noticed was there.

'You could go in here and _do it_ while the princesses just listen. I believe they wouldn't refuse, would you, dear princesses?'

Hearts were flying everywhere above the heads of the fangirls. Kyouya smirked and turned to the twins who were looking at each other.

'So… I take Kaoru into that room… just the two of us… how about that, Kaoru?'

'As long as it's just Hikaru.'

Kyouya pushed up his glasses which weren't really falling down.

'Then it's settled.'

Hikaru scooped a blushing Kaoru up and carried him into the room exaggeratingly.

'Kaoru, I won't let you sleep tonight…'

'… Be gentle.'

And with the eruption of swoons and cries from the fangirls, the twins shut the door behind them.

Hikaru put Kaoru back down and looked around the room quickly. (He knew that the fangirls probably expected _it_ to start as soon as the door closed.)

It was obvious that Kyouya had planned this. The room was decorated and furnished in a way that screamed sex. The king-sized mattress that lay just opposite them was flooded with large, fluffy, squishy blankets and pillows. The room was lit by electronic candle light that came from fake torches hanging on the walls. (Though what they were _made_ of _wasn't_ fraud: pure gold.)

Kaoru hurried the door locked and turned to stare at Hikaru who was still gazing around open mouthed. _How could we have missed this room?! _

Finally, Hikaru turned to Kaoru. He grinned and said loudly so that those outside could hear,

'Kaoru, shall we?'

'H-Hikaru… a-ah..!'

Muffled moans could be heard from behind the door but the twins ignored them. Kaoru hadn't moaned for them, for show; no, he moaned because Hikaru was really groping him!

'Kaoru… '

'H-Hikaru!!'

Kaoru was shocked. Was he serious? Hikaru was already unbuttoning his jacket. He was serious!

Kaoru struggled letting out gasps and groans. However before long, he noticed something; it felt _sooo good._

He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and cuddled closer. Hikaru smiled happily. _He's letting me do it! _

'Mmhmm…'

Kaoru lifted his legs to rest around Hikaru's hips. It was Hikaru's turn to moan. With erections pushing against each other as theirs' were then, even the seme would moan.

Synchronized thump sounds could be heard from the other side of the door indicating that the fangirls where already fainting. It might've caused an earthquake.

The brothers were feeling hot in every sense of the word. Hikaru toppled Kaoru onto the bed that had an expensive, pure satin pattern of pink bunnies printed upon it.

_Honey-sempai… you knew about this too?! _Hikaru sweatdropped. More sweat dropped. Soon his uniform was damp and sticky.

Kaoru stared at his twin with a not-so-new feeling welling up within his uke body. Was it lust? Yes, it was.

'Hikaru…'

'Mmhmmm… Kaoru… ah.. I'm so wet. Ahahahh…'

'Ah… then just take off… your…'

Kaoru had needn't complete his sentence. Not that he could. He was under too much pressure. (If you know what I mean. )

Hikaru sat up on Kaoru and rushed his buttons open as Kaoru helped with his pants. With Kaoru at his… there, Hikaru got even more excited. In his haste, most of his buttons popped off.

Finally, somehow both twins were nude. Hikaru's fogged mind began to clear. He remembered the forgotten fangirls listening to their every passionate action. (He didn't know that most of them were unconscious). So he did what he did best; tease Kaoru. Loudly and naughtily.

'Kaoru… you're so beautiful… as always.'

'Hikaru… you… ah… oh that… there… ahhh…'

A very unusual mixture of sounds could be heard from the main music room, but it didn't matter to the twins. (Did it ever?) They were as horny as ever. Then, Hikaru did the thing he had wanted to do for years.

He kissed him.

At first it was just a small one; to know what it was like. Then before long, their tongues were dancing the tango.

Kaoru was in a state of ecstasy. Hikaru was an amazing kisser. Their bodies were rubbing together intimately. They just kept making out and rasping until…

They parted.

They gasped for breath as they gave each other butterfly kisses.

'Kaoru… I-I want… I mean I… really…'

'Shall we… uh… _do it_?'

'… Yeah'

Hikaru poised his semi-muscular body above Kaoru's slender one. He placed his hand on Kaoru's cute, tight ass and pulled him closer.

'Ah!'

Kaoru was drenched in sweat and Hikaru's hand slipped around to his… organ opposite his butt. Hikaru looked down at it. He smirked as he had thought up yet another tease for his stuttering and aroused brother,

'Kaoru, yours is quite large… why don't we switch this time?'

'H-Hikaru! Y-You know I'm not used to being on top! Be-besides, yours is _way_ bigger…'

'It's hard too.'

At this, Hikaru pulled himself in to prove his point.

Kaoru moaned… or more like screamed at the movement. Hikaru pulled himself out briefly before thrusting himself back in again, receiving yet another breathtaking feeling along with more of Kaoru's yells. (And, obviously, more squeals from the few fangirls that were still conscious.)

He repeated the cycle another four times before Kaoru started whimpering. Kaoru didn't know why, but he got up. He was already exhausted. He placed his hands on the wall and leaned, gasping for air not knowing that Hikaru was getting up as well.

Hikaru moved over to his panting twin, speechless at what they were just doing…

Shocked as he may be, he did NOT want it to end… at least not so soon. (Dang, this is gonna be a long chapter.)

He startled Kaoru who was grabbed around the waist and pushed against the wall.

'H-Hikaru?! What are you…? AAAHHHH-AH-AHHH!!!'

Hikaru said nothing as he vertically humped Kaoru. Their weak legs forced them to stumble and stagger around room, bumping into a pure diamond table and knocking over a rather large mahogany cabinet that was imported from France. (XD)

The clumsy lovers fell onto the collapsed wardrobe and continued making love there.

After what seemed like hours of fucking, the twins got up with difficulty and helped each other to the bed, lay down and thought no more.

**HiKa**_**o**_**ru**

The room beyond was profuse with noise. Many happy, excited voices could be heard. Some of which familiar, some… not so much. As noisy as it was in the music room, no sound could be heard issuing from the once invisible room within which lay two exhausted brothers.

The elder brother began to pick himself up. He looked around the destroyed room in which he had had the greatest experience he could hope for. He found his brother beside him with half his body falling off the bed. Between his legs dripped the creepy compound created by the heating of cum and blood. (I call it _cummy bloodoxide. _XDDD)

The twins looked at each other for once lost for words.

'Well… ah… what now?' whispered Hikaru.

'I guess we clean up'

'We could get our maids to do that'

'I meant us. Look, I got… uh… you all dirty. C'mere.'

Kaoru leaned over to Hikaru and liked a sticky, white substance off his cheek not bothering to wonder how it got there.

'A-ah! Kaoru…'

'Hmm?'

Hikaru pulled him into an embrace and shouted,

'I love you, Kaoru!!'

'A-ah? Ah! Hikaru! N-not so loud! Everyone will…'

'I don't care! Let everyone hear! Let everyone know that I love Kaoru and Kaoru alone!'

'Oh,Hikaru! I-I love you so _much!!_'

Kaoru was too used to Hikaru's sudden antics not to respond accordingly. He hugged him back. The conscious fangirls squealed in delight: the expected result. Then came Kyouya's voice,

'… H-Hi- (ahem) Hikaru, Kaoru are you umm… quite finished?'

_Wow. Even Kyouya-sempai can't uphold his self-esteem after hearing us. Huh. Must've been really_, really_…hey, why am I wondering?! I was doing it! Sigh… Kaoru really is wonderful…_Hikaru got lost in his own world as Kaoru blushed furiously, thinking of a reply… or more like waiting for Hikaru to reply,

'Kyouya-sempai, please give us some time to rest. I thought you of all people would know how Kaoru should feel after all that, considering that you and Tonou (referring to Tamaki, sorry, I'm not sure how to spell it) have been doing it as well.'

'WHAT?! KYOUYA-SEMPAI AND TAMAKI-SEMPAI ARE-'

'KYAAA!!! THAT'S _WONDERFUL!!!'_

'Hikaru, I'm going to kill you.'

'Its "King", Hikaru!! I'm not sure what you're talking about over there, however I heard that "Tonou" and I'd like to make it clear that I prefer "King"!'

'"King"! Don't come over!!'

'Okasan (referring to Kyouya, obviously), please explain just what you and the princesses are so excited about.'

'It's nothing! Go away Tamaki!!'

'Come now, if you don't answer me, I'll be forced to ask Hikaru or Kaoru… or maybe coax it out of one of the princesses.'

'_Please don't_. I-I'll tell you later!! Just get out of here!!'

'Kyouya-sempai, you shouldn't be so bashful about talking to your lover about it.'

'Maybe he's shy about talking about it in front of us!'

'Oh no, Kyouya-sempai! We assure you that it's quite fine to discuss your love life in our presence! We wouldn't find it disturbing!'

'After all, we just got more than what we had paid for on the matter from The Hitachiin Brothers.'

'What? Love life? Shy? _Kyouya_? What could the princesses possibly be speaking of?'

'Later! I apologize, _dear princesses_, but you all must leave, now!'

'We understand. We'll be back tomorrow!!'

And with that, the fangirls whether they were right outside the door, listening intently or being entertained by a different host like Haruhi or Honey-senpai, were herded out as they giggled. The door was slammed behind them.

Kyouya returned, fuming and bright red, just as the twins stumbled into the room, chortling (they had changed clothes during the event).

'_You. I kill… now… here…'_

Kyouya had a dark background of a creepy, smiling zombie in a hood holding up a shrunken head which looked very much like Hikaru's rising from the flames of hell with bonus bluebell balls of fire floating around, his eyes were bulging, his glasses cracked and he was cracking his knuckles _and_ grinding his teeth in fury. (Woah.)

Everyone (excluding Mori) was reduced to tiny mice, cowering and scurrying for shelter.

'Now, now, take it easy, Kyouya. Hikaru can't have said something _that_ bad… oh wait.'

'Tama-chan's right… uh…. Ah! Kyouya should explain what happened, right, Takashi?'

'That's not what Tamaki was talking about…'

'_You. Alone. I kill… everyone out. Now.'_

And with those few words, everyone ran out of the room screaming, 'SORRY HIKARU!!!'

'YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN MY TIME OF NEED?!?' cried back Hikaru who was tearing up as the advancing example of pure evil and stinginess loomed closer.

Apparently, they did.

**HiKa**_**o**_**ru**

'Good luck, Hikaru.'

'I hope you've enjoyed your life so far… that'll be as far as you go in this existence.'

'Honey-sempai, Tonou, can you just quit it?! You're making me feel worse…'

'So anyway, Kaoru, what _were_ you guys talking about? I mean, I heard the… well… who didn't… but I mean, why would _Kyouya-sempai_ be _angry_?' (Haruhi)

'I'll let Kyouya-sempai answer that. I'm heading over to the infirmary… I need to lie down.'

'Yes, I suppose one would be exhausted after…' (Tamaki)

'Shut up!!'

Kaoru clutched and hugged various aching parts of his body as he limped over to the hospital wing. He supposed that feeling this terrible must be some kind of punishment for feeling so wonderful earlier (and that Hikaru's punishment came in the form of Kyouya). That seemed logical in the sense that they had both personally (and manually) caused the punishments by themselves/ for themselves.

If only it was that simple (_simple my ass! What a confusing paragraph! I'm so sorry!)_, for little did anyone know at the time that Kaoru's pain had only begun!

**HiKa**_**o**_**ru**

**Aw, shit! That was frustrating **_**and**_** confusing! I am really sorry for any mistakes and/or confusing… anythings that my cherished readers had had to encounter. **

**Please enlighten me with your treasured opinions on my story (to which I shall do my best to live up to) via reviews. There. That **_**little button **_**down there. Just press it and I think everything will be pretty obvious. **

**BTW, anonymous reviews ARE allowed so feel free to bug me whether or not you have an account.**

**Thank you for your kind time and have a nice day.**


End file.
